Sunset's new life in the walking dead Dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have dead, but before their deaths, they transfer all their powers to Sunset and Twilight Sparkle had a crystal bloodline and she transfer it to Sunset. Sunset is so depressed that she decides to end it all by jumping off of the highest building at Canterlot High School.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP: Equestria Girls or walking dead.**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunset's friends have dead, but before their deaths, they transfer all their powers to Sunset and Twilight Sparkle had a crystal bloodline and she transfer it to Sunset. Sunset is so depressed that she decides to end it all by jumping off of the highest building at Canterlot High School.

Sadly for Sunset a portal opens up sends Sunset to the walking dead dimension in a cave.

Sunset comes to in a cave and she hears a girl scream and Sunset decide to investigate and she sees a girl being chase by human acting weird instead of helping the girl out.

Sunset uses her new power of speed and she attacks the weird human and she looks at the little girl.

Sunset decides to save the little girl by picking her up and using her new power over speed and runs to the cave and they hide their for a while.

The next day Sunset wakes up with the little girl in her arms, the little girl wakes up and sees Sunset laying next to her.

"Ahhh, who are you?"yelled the girl, "my name is Sunset Shimmer and who the heck are you?"asked Sunset Shimmer to the little girl.

"I'm Sophia, where is the walker and how did I escaped?"asked Sophia, "first of all I saved you by using my powers and the human that was chasing you was acting weird and what is a walker?"asked Sunset.

"A walker is where that somebody is bitten or turned into one and they eat flesh, can you please get me back to my mom?"asked Sophia, "I'll help but once we get there I'm leaving."said Sunset.

With that said Sunset and Sophia began there search for Sophia's mom, as they search and search they end up on a farm that is when Rick sees Sunset and gets ready to attack.

"Wait, I come in peace."said Sunset,"okay why are you here?"asked Rick.

"Hold that thought, I''l be right back."said Sunset and she goes behind a brush.

"Do you know this person or not?"asked Sunset to Sophia behind the brush.

"That's Rick, he's our group leader."said Sophia as she steps from behind the brush.

"Sophia, is it really you?"asked Rick, "yes; this person saved me from a walker."said Sophia as she points to Sunset.

"Looks like we found somebody you know, so mind telling me who he is?"asked Sunset, "this is Rick and he is my groups leader and he's cool."said Sophia.

With that Sunset turns to leave, "wait;where are you going?"asked Sophia.

"I'm off to jump off over the highest building and hopefully this time I will be dead."said Sunset, "Why do you want to end it so badly?"asked Rick.

"I lost everything that was dear to me and without them what due I do?"asked Sunset, "you could live on and remember them and join the group since you saved Sophia."said Rick.

"I'll joined but know that I will stay for Sophia's safety."said Sunset coldly, with that said Rick takes Sophia and Sunset to the farm where the group is at.

After they get to the farm, Sophia sees the group and she sees her mother and starts to running towards her mom whille Yelling mom at the top of her voice.

"SOPHIA."Yelled Carol,"MOM"yelled Sophia and mother and daughter are reunited all thanks to Sunset.

When Sunset steps forward the group get on guard, "Who are you?"asked Shane.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer and I saved that little girl from a walker."said Sunset, "Sophia is this true?"asked Carol.

"Yes, she saved me using her super powers; she's like a super hero."said Sophia, "Really how did she saved you from the walker?"asked Shane.

"I used my power over speed and I have other powers but they'll come to me when I need them."said Sunset, "how can I thank you for saving my little girl?"asked Carol.

"I only saved her because she was disturbing my peace and quiet when all I wanted was death."said Sunset, "why would you want to die?"asked Lori.

"I lost everything that held meaning and it doesn't concern you at all."said Sunset coldly, with that said they let the object drop and they welcome her to the group.

Sunset stands guard and she watches for Walkers but she decides to used her new power over crystals by making a shield around the farm.

"Sunset, what's with the crystals?"asked Rick, "the crystals will keep out the walkers and can be open whenever you need to go out and get food or supplies by saying Harmony."said Sunset.

"Wow, that is so cool that your able to protect us, thanks so much."said Gleen, "whatever and I could careless about any of you but for Sophia; she saved me from myself."said Sunset.

"Rick, can I talk to you in private?"asked Shane, "what is it?"asked Rick as they walked away.

* * *

**"Rick's pov**

"Shane, what is it?"I asked, "can we trust this Sunset person?"asked Shane.

"Yes we can because she saved Sophia and she seems to care for the group in her own way." I said, "I don't know but I think we should just killed her or keep her as prisoner."said Shane.

"No, Shane we will keep her as a guest and she will be free to do whatever she wants to do."I said to Shane.

"But she could destroy us or worst she could abused her powers."said Shane, "I know that but I'm giving the benefit of the doubt." I said.

With that said we get back tot he group and Sunset is standing guard but I notice she isn't eating any food from us at all.

"Sunset, why aren't you eating anything we give you?"I asked, "it's because I'm busy with keeping the shield up and bring it down when somebody wants to leave then I have to open the crystals shield and it takes a lot of concentration and by the time I'm done I'm tired and I don't eat anything at all but I go to bed." said Sunset.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what Rick Says**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MLP Equestria Girls or Descendants **

**AN: If you don't like the story go and read a different one**

**AN: no bad reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sunset's POV**

"What?" Said Rick, "it's alright I'll just eat tomorrow and good night Rick."I said

With that said I turn to leave when Rick grabs my shoulder and I jump and I'm about to punch him but I stopped myself.

"What is it you need Rick?" I asked, "please eat some food now for me." said Rick.

"Sure."I said and he grabs a plate full of food and I eat most of it, but the next day something big happens but all I care about is Sophia's safety.

The next day Shane opens the barn and a bunch of Walkers come out and I stand between Sophia and the Walkers and I become angry and I looked at Shane.

After the people killed off the walkers I walked over to Shane and punch him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PUT SOPHIA IN DANGER AND BECAUSE ALL YOU WANT IS TO KEEP THIS GROUP SAFE YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A HUMAN, THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS YOU'LL FEEL THIS BLAST, ELEMENTAL STRIKE." I yelled and a rainbow thing appears and attacks the ground in front of him.

Shane becomes scared but he walks away, "I think you want a little to far on him, you sacred him half to death." said Rick.

"I could careless about him but all I want is for Sophia to be safe and what he did was unsafe and uncalled for." I said coldly, and Rick leaves as well but Sophia walks up to me and wants to make sure that I won't do anything that I would regret.

Later on that night I noticed that Shane keeps on trying to break my crystals but the crystals stay strong when Rick walks up to me and asks me a question.

"Why aren't you putting the crystals down?" asked rick, "because this group made me realize that you guys are a danger to Sophia and her mother that I won't put the shield down at all until tomorrow or when I think the group isn't a danger to Sophia." I said coldly.

With that Said Rick leaves and I walk up to Shane.

"You know what?" I asked, "what?" asked Shane.

"The crystals will remain up until you stop doing stupid things that endangers the group or Sophia because next time I won't hold back and you'll feel what I went through from the time my friends betrayed me to their deaths." I said and I walk away from Shane.

With that said Shane walks away from my crystals and I stand guard over Sophia and her mother, I decide to pull out my phone and I see that I have a missed called and it's from Flash Sentry.

I decide to listen to the voice mail, "Sunset, I know it's hard going through the death of your friends but your not alone you have me and I will support you in any way but remember what your friends would want and I'll always be here for you." said the voice mail but I delete it and decide to start fresh by protecting Sophia and her Mom from all harm.

The next day I put the crystals down for a little while since I need a break from using so much energy and Sophia seems safe from harm by this group but I keep my distances and I watch them as they bury some walkers while burning some of the other walkers.

"Sunset, why are you protecting me from harm?"asked Sophia, "because you saved me from myself when I wanted to end it all and you also brought back an old spark in my life, so I will protect you from all if any harm from the outside world." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Really, how did I saved you from yourself?"asked Sophia, "when you were lost in the woods and you screamed for help all I wanted was to end it but I saw you being chase and it reminded me to keep fighting for the innocents." I said.

"I'll keep on fighting for you Sophia since you saved me and I'm in your serves until I feel like you don't need my protection and besides your group sounds like a bunch of nice people." I said and Sophia runs off to play with Carl and I watch from afar.

Rick then walks up to me, "Sunset why did you put the shield down?" asked Rick.

"Because it was costing me to much energy so during the day the shield will go down but at night the shield will go up and where the heck is Shane?" I asked, "I don't know but I'll have to talk to him about what he did at the barn and how he put the group in danger can you stay here and make sure everybody is safe and sound?" asked Rick.

"Sure but remember that I'm only protecting Sophia from harm and besides I'm starting to think that this group isn't to bad but if Shane does anything like that again I'll personal put him in his spot, am I clear?" I asked, "Crystal clear." said Rick and he leaves to find Shane to have a talk with him.

I stand guard when a walker appears and bites Dale and he screams and Andrea and the group try everything they can saved him but he is too injured and I could saved him but he is too far away and I noticed that Carl isn't around he must've left to find his dad but I noticed a herd of walkers and the group leaves and I follow them to make sure Sophia is safe and sound.

I put a shield up around the cars and almost everyone makes it out but Andrea and Patrica but otherwise Sophia is Safe and sound and that is all I care about.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens to the group.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own MLP Equestria Girls or walking dead**

**AN: If you don't like the story then go and read a different one**

**AN: No bad reviews at all.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Sunset's pov**

We Continue to travel for awhile looking for food and supplies but we encounter a lot of walkers and I put a crystal shield around the kids to protect them from harm.

I noticed that Lori isn't doing so good since she is expecting a baby but I know we need to find a place as soon as possible.

That is when the group comes upon a prison but I know it's going to take a lot out of us to freed the prison of walkers but I'm ready with my powers to help.

I decide to use elemental strike on one of the walkers we encounter, "Elemental Strike."I said and a female walker with brown hair and she becomes normal again.

"What's going, who are you people?"asked the women as soon as she sees the group and me.

"Sunset what did you do?"asked Rick, "I used elemental strike and cured her." I said as I point to the brown haired women who was a walker.

"Sunset, you are very valuable, you can cure the walkers and we need to protect from all dangers as well." said Rick.

"Because I can cured the walkers I'll need to go full power to cure most of the walker in the prison yard." I said as we enter the prison yard.

With that said I concentrate on making a big elemental strike and it is taking most of my powers to do it.

"ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" I yelled and a big rainbow thing appears and surrounds all of the walkers in the prison yard and reverts them back to normal but I'm on the ground huffing and puffing.

"Sunset,are you okay?"asked Sophia ," I'm alright but I'm tired and you guys are going have to take care of the rest." I said and I faint on the spot.

I come to and I noticed that we are camping outside and I see that everyone in my group have welcome the humans who were walkers and they are talking among themselves.

I get up from my spot that the group put me in and I walk to where Sophia is.

"SUNSET, YOUR OKAY."yelled Sophia,"but of course I'm okay, I just used up to much magical powers and it can cost me to go into a healing trance or coma." I said as I sit down and the Carol hands me a piece of meat and I eat it.

"Sunset, you did good but you nearly put yourself in a coma and we can't afford that, that is why I decided that you can heal up to twenty-five people not hundred people like you did to day." said Rick.

"Actually I can healed up to fifty-five people and be fine but if I go any higher then that I'll be in a healing trance." I said.

"Okay, you will only healed fifty- five people no more then that am I clear?"asked Rick, "Yes and now that I'm here to help protect the group and now that we have new people with us we can clear the prison and get started on our new home." I said.

"Agreed but will you be okay?"asked Rick, "yes I'll be able to healed fifty-five more people then the rest is up to you."I said.

With that said the group falls asleep but I make a shadow clone to stand guard over us since I was a ninja after my friends betrayed me I moved to the elemental nations and learned how to survive thanks to Naruto but sadly he died and I return a six months later to Cantorlot High and made up with my old powers.

I fall asleep for the night but the next morning I wake up and I see the new humans getting up are ready for the day but I'm not ready for the day because I'm a late sleeper.

I get up and get ready for the day and everyone in the group are ready to go and we enter the main prison and I used elemental strike healing about thirty people and they are at first confused until they see the group and the group welcomes them and we continue on way.

We make through the prison and we end up in cell block c and the group kills off the walkers in the cell block because they are prisoners but I turn the other way and look away as the group kills them

We settled down for the night and we decide to continue tomorrow and find more supplies in the morning and the cafeteria for food.

The next day I wake up bright and early and get ready for the day and I open a pocket dimension and pull out some eggs from it and feed myself quickly before the others wake up and I walk out of my cell and is ready to go but I find out I'm staying behind to protect the kids and Lori from harm because it was Rick's order.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will obey Rick's order or not**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I down't own my little pony or walking dead **

**AN: If you don't like the story then read a different one.**

**AN: No bad reviews **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sunset's POV**

I stay put and I hated it but when I hear scream I come running and I see that Hershel as been bitten.

"I can heal him by using elemental strike on him."I said, "very well." said Rick.

With that said I used Elemental strike and heal Hershel right up.

"Thanks Sunset for healing me but why are you so willing to go so far for this group?"asked Hershel, " because this group saved me from myself when all I wanted was death after I lost my friends and my lover to my ex-boyfriend who became evil." I said with some sadness.

"Wow, why do you live on?"asked Hershel, "because of Sophia, she saved me when she was screaming for her life and it brought back a spark, and that spark was to go on living for my friends and family." I said.

"You better rest up and I'll talking with you later." I said and I walk out of the cell that we put Hershel in and I go back to my cell to rest.

"Sunset, can we talk?"asked Rick, "Sure; what is it?" I asked.

"Sunset,we ran into some prisoners and we need your opinion on them." said Rick.

With that said he takes me to where the prisoners are and I can sense that some of them are dark and want to kill of the group but I can't pin point them.

I go back to where Rick is, "I think we need to help them a block and let them live their and not let them live with any of us at all." I said to Rick.

"Very well and thanks for your opinion." said Rick, "your welcome."I said.

With that said the group sends the prisoners back to where they found them and the group decides to help them clear a cell block from walkers and Rick orders me to stay here and keep an eye on Hershel and the others.

They come back and they have done it but I still feel like I need to stand guard for awhile until I think it's safe for us.

"Sunset two of the inmates are dead because they tried to attack us how did you know that we would be in danger?" asked Rick.

"I sense darkness coming from the prisoners but I couldn't pinpoint which ones at all." I said, "Okay thanks for proecting us and putting your life on the line and can you come with us tomorrow to clear the rest of the prison?" asked Rick.

"Sure."I said and with that said we go to bed but I make a shadow clone to stand guard over me and the others in group for the night.

The next morning I wake up and open a pocket dimension and step into it and make myself some eggs and bacon to eat for myself.

I then walk out of my pocket dimension and I'm ready for the day.

That is when Sophia walks to my cell, "Sunset; how do you survivor when you don't eat any of our foods?" asked Sophia.

"i think it's time I told the group about my abilities." I said.

With that said Sophia and I walk out to talk with the group.

"Listen up because I'm going to say it only once, I can open pocket dimension to my supply of food but it can also replenish it all by itself, but I'm going to share my food with the group so we don't need to make as many supply runs." I said.

"Sunset, your the greatest person and you really care for this group don't you?"asked Lori, "yes but your baby will come soon, I can sense it." I said.

With that said I open up a pocket dimension and I enter it and make eggs for everyone and I walk out with plates levitating every plate and putting them down with my powers of levitate on the tables in front of the group and the new people as well that were walkers but are now back to normal thanks to me.

Rick changes his mind and have me stay behind to protect the group from harm again but I decide to send ten clonces to help them clear the prison while I stay behind.

With that done, I decide to visit Sophia and Carl.

"Sunset, can you tell us what your life was like before you come to this dimension?"asked Sophia, "In my old dimension we didn't have the zombie apocalypse and my friends and I were the heroes but I'm getting head of myself." I said.

I tell them everything to the time they saved me and to the time they betrayed me and I left for the elemental nations and learning how to survive and making my first kill then to the time my first lover Naruto who died then going back to my old friends and making it home and being welcome back with open arms to their deaths.

After that they are shocked but they still accept me since they are just kids after all.

I have small smile but it's time for dinner and I see that Rick and rest of the group returns and the prison yard and everything has be cleared according to Rick but I decide to open up my pocket dimension and make dinner for everyone and that is streak and mash potatoes with gravy.

I walk out of my pocket dimension levitating plates then putting them down for the group at the tables and hands of the former walkers.

I go to my cell and eat up but it's time for bed but I send two clones to stand guard over us.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens next and will Lori give birth and die or become a walker? **

**You'll have to read to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the saddle club**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

**AN: I DON'T WRITE FOR OTHERS BUT FOR MYSELF AND FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT.**

**chapter 5 **

* * *

**Sunset's pov**

I sense that Lori is about to give birth to a baby soon but I also sense that we might be in danger.

But I don't say anything at all until we walk out in the yard until I sense danger and I turned around and I see walkers coming after us but their is to many for me to handle so I used my power over gems and make a shield around us.

"Sunset, what's going on?"asked Hershel, "I sense some walkers and there is to much but the shield around us will last until we get back inside the prison."I said.

With that said we make our way to the prison and the shield with stands until I hear one of the walker try to break the shield but it withstands and we make it instead the prison but sadly the group sees us and they see the walkers at the door and open fire and kill off the walkers.

That is when I sense Lori is about to scream in 3 2 1.

"Ahhh."yelled Lori as she clutches her stomach.

"Lori, I need you to calm down and breathe."I said.

with that said Lori breathes and I help to a cell where she can give birth and I used my healing powers own her but sadly she dies and their is nothing I can do.

I walk out of the cell and go to Rick.

"Rick, I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do."I said but Rick grabs me by the neck and begins to choke me.

I grab Rick's hand and flipped him, "I said I tried everything and here you are trying to kill me knock it off or I'll kill you."I said coldly.

"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH YOU LET MY WIFE DIE AND NOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."Yelled Rick as he attacks me but that is when Hershel stands between us and grabs Rick by the arm and Amy grabs me by the arm as well.

"Rick, listen to me and listen good, I try everything even Elemental strike and nothing happened I'm sorry for your lost but we need you as our leader nothing more nothing less."I said.

I turn and walk to my cell and lay down to recover from using up my powers on Lori but I cry myself to sleep.

The next day I wake up and walk out of my cell and I see Rick.

"Hello Rick."I said, "Hello Sunset, I'm sorry for attacking you yesterday."said Rick.

"It's alright you were grieving."I said, "why are you so understanding?"asked Rick.

"Because I know what it's like to lose the person you love and I end up attacking a friend of mine but I apologize and that person forgive me and she become my second lover but she died along with my old friends."I said with sadness in my voice.

"Sunset, does it get better?"asked Rick,"yes it does but it'll take time."I said.

I turn to walk away when Rick grabs my shoulder and he hugs me and he cries for the first time.

I comfort him and let him cry until he stops and he goes into leader mode and orders everybody around.

"Sunset, can you help us clear out the yard and protect Carl from harm?"asked Rick,"yes but I'll even move from cell closer to your cell."I said.

"That's okay Sunset you can stay where your at."said Rick.

With that said I go with the group to clear out the prison yard and we make it where walkers can't get in and we live in the prison for awhile until we are attack by a guy who calls himself the Governor.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


End file.
